


Sex<gender blood<love

by Shimmermoon01



Series: Be more chill oneshots [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: And Mine, Angst, Askjakedillinger, Based on tumblr blog askrichardgoranski, Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, I'm mean to my sons, Like, M/M, They're pining, Trans Rich Goranski, Transphobia, a lot of hurt/comfort, also, check them out, dead names, hard., horrible, now Real tags:, rip your feels, theyre beautiful as well, theyre great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmermoon01/pseuds/Shimmermoon01
Summary: Based on Tumblr accounts @askrichardgoranski and @askjakedillingerRich's father finds out he's trans





	Sex<gender blood<love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [askrichardgoranski & askjakedillinger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=askrichardgoranski+%26+askjakedillinger).



"Robin, shut up, he's just a friend..." Rich blushed intensely as he continued on the way to his house, his brother's voice ringing through his phone. 

"Oh please! You have a huge crush on him!" 

"No I don't!!!!" As Rich whined into his phone he reached his front door and unlocked it, "hey Robin, I gotta go, I'm home." 

"Okay, see ya lil bro," his brother hung up and Rich pocketed his phone and continued on into his house. He planned to go straight into his room but was quickly stopped by a disturbing sight. There, sitting on the living room couch, holding his binder, sat his father. 

"D-dad?" Rich spoke up quietly, his voice quivering with fear. 

"Savanna, what is this?" His father's voice was level and calm; the calm before the storm. 

"I-it... u-uh-uhm... wh-where'd you f-f-find that?" Rich's voice stuttered and quivered, terrified of what was to come.

"In your bedroom, there something you want to tell me Savanna?" Rich began to tremble; paralyzing fear overtaking his whole being as his father stands and staggers towards him. He feels his breath quicken and his heart race. Time seems to slow as his father repeats his question and that name. That damned name.

"ANSWER ME GOD DAMMIT!" His father's thunderous voice courses Rich to flinch and break.

"I'm trans!" Rich isn't even sure he said it. He thinks he might have screamed it or whispered it but he's sure he said it as he feels his father's strong hand hit against his skin and knock him to the ground. 

"YOU'RE DISGUSTING, IS WHAT YOU ARE!" His mind went fuzzy and his vision blurry as his own father kicked his head in. He doesn't remember what happened after that but at some point, it all went black


End file.
